1997 год
thumb|200px|Вышло [[Специальное издание Оригинальной трилогии]] Январь * 01 — публикация комикса «Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord». * 01 — публикация книги «X-wing: Война за бакту». * 01 — В Бельгии основан TeeKay-421. * 01 — публикация книги «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо». * 01 — публикация книги «Осколки Альдераана». * 31 — В кинопрокат вышло специальное издание «Новой надежды». Февраль * 01 — публикация комикса «Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreaker 12». * 01 — публикация книги "Темные силы: Солдат Империи. * 01 — публикация книги «Галактика страха: Город мертвых». * 02 — публикация сборника комиксов «Звездные войны: Империя наносит ответный удар — Специальное издание». * 14 — в кинопрокат вышло специальное издание фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар». Март * 14 — в кинопрокат вышло специальное издание «Возвращения джедая». * 14 — публикация книги «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина». * Публикация книги «Герои в бегах». Апрель * 01 — публикация книги «Галактика страха: Планета чумы». * 01 — публикация книги «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие». * 30 — вышла в версии для персональных компьютеров игра «X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter». Май * 01 — публикация сборника комиксов «Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures». * 05 — публикация книги «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» published. * 12 — публикация книги «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» published. * Май — публикация книги «Сумрачная планета». Июнь * Начались пробы для съемок «Призрачной угрозы». * 18 июня — публикация комикса «Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 1: Desperate Measures». Июль * 01 — публикация книги «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши». * 07 — публикация книги «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая». * 23 — публикация комикса «Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 2: Forces in Collision». * 23 — Публикация книги «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера». Август * 11 — публикация книги «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов». * 20 — публикация комикса «Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 3: First Encounter». * 27 — Публикация комикса «Dark Force Rising 4». Сентябрь * 08 — публикация книги «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса». * 17 — публикация комикса «Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 4: The Dogs of War». * 30 — вышла в версии для персональных компьютеров игра «Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II». * ?? — публикация книги «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби». * ?? — публикация книги «Миссия Дарта Вейдера: В поисках секретных чертежей». Октябрь * 01 — вышла в версии для персональных компьютеров игра «Shadows of the Empire». * 01 — вышла в версии для Playstation игра «Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi». * 01- публикация книги «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев». * 22 — публикация комикса «Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 5: End of an Empire». * Октябрь — вышла в версии для персональных компьютеров игра «Monopoly Star Wars Edition». Ноябрь * 03 — публикация книги «Призрак прошлого». * 04 — публикация книги «The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology». * 10 — публикация книги «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы». * 21 — умер Джек Пёрвис. * 30 — вышла в версии для персональных компьютеров игра «X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter:Balance of Power». Декабрь * Декабрь — публикация книги «Байки Империи». Категория:1997 год